


More

by nanifairy (ktwrites1530)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, involves ice cream, say it with me that choco cone in M&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites1530/pseuds/nanifairy
Summary: Hanbin and Jinhwan see each other again after six years and an encounter that made them question things.Can they fix it?





	1. We used to have more

“Jinhwan hyung?”

Jinhwan stopped, the John Mayer record he was holding in his hand frozen in mid-air. He would recognize that voice anywhere—even if he hadn’t heard that voice for six years now. Slowly, he turned and there he was, looking almost the same as he was six years ago but also different—his eyes were softer now, that fiery, piercing stare gone. The specs were also gone, too. He was leaner now, gone were the chubby cheeks that Jinhwan knew.

But his hair was still the same.

And that smile—oh that smile.

That dimpled smile that he had fallen in love with six years ago.

“Hanbin,” Jinhwan said after he recovered, some full three seconds later. Hanbin entered the aisle where Jinhwan was searching for records, a cramped space that can only fit one person at a time—two if they were both slim.

Hanbin opened his arms for a hug, and Jinhwan was somehow forced into it because of the small space. “Hyung, how are you? I haven’t seen you in such a long time!” he said, clapping Jinhwan’s back thrice before releasing him.

“I—I’m okay,” Jinhwan said, still in awe of the current situation. How exactly could Hanbin act this casually, considering how they left things six years ago?

“You?” He took a step back—two, actually—as he wanted to put a bit of distance between him and Hanbin. Having Hanbin so close again clouded his senses.

“I’m doing good! What are you up to lately?” Hanbin replied, oblivious to the older guy’s awkwardness.

“Work,” Jinhwan said with a shrug. “What brought you to the city?”

“Also work. Meetings with the company’s top clients, so really had to drive down. Are you busy? Do you want to have lunch?”

Jinhwan was about to flat-out turn him down but Hanbin was ahead of him. “Come on, hyung. For old time’s sake!” Hanbin urged, and Jinhwan sighed.

“There’s a hole-in-the-wall resto down the street, one of my favorite spots. Let’s go,” Jinhwan said, letting go of the John Mayer record that he had been looking for in the last two years, hoping that nobody else would purchase it.

******

_Six years ago…_

Hanbin flopped onto the empty seat next to Jinhwan, handing his hyung the other choco cone ice cream that he had bought with his measly allowance. They were in their school bus, waiting for the other students to come in so that they could finally leave and head home.

“Hyung,” Hanbin said, as Jinhwan opened his ice cream, “do you think I’m easy to fall in love with?”

Jinhwan coughed at the unexpected question, nearly dropping his ice cream. “Excuse me?” he asked Hanbin, who was two years his junior. They had been riding the same school bus for a couple of years now, and they became friends as their houses were the first stops in the morning and the last stops when going back from school. You would make friends with the person you would be left with in the bus even if you wouldn’t interact with them on normal occasions.

“Do you think I’m easy to fall in love with?” Hanbin asked again.

Jinhwan licked his ice cream, trying to buy some time until he absolutely needed to answer the question. The answer was an easy yes, Hanbin was easy to love and equally easy to fall in love with—because Jinhwan had been for over a year now. He tried to suppress it, because it wasn’t how things should go—at least based on whatever the society defined as ‘normal.’ Hanbin was a kid that had grit and determination, knew what he wanted in life and had strived hard to get them. He was out to prove that he was going to be _someone_ , and the passion he put in all the things he wanted and needed to do showed that. And Jinhwan admired that with him, much more than the physical looks—he was handsome but looks could only take you so far.

“I’m not sure I’m the right person to ask, Hanbin-ah,” Jinhwan said instead, and Hanbin pouted. Jinhwan wanted to pinch Hanbin’s chubby cheeks to undo the pout, but he stopped himself.

“Come on, hyung. You’re with me almost daily. If I were a girl, do you think I’d be easy to fall in love with?” Hanbin urged.

 _Even if you’re not a girl, Hanbin-ah,_ Jinhwan thought.

Jinhwan gave a resigned sigh. “Yes, you are, Hanbin-ah. You are very easy to love.”

The affirmation excited the younger boy, eyes widening and brightening. “ _Really,_ hyung?” he asked, closing the gap between them, his face a few centimetres away from Jinhwan. Jinhwan drew back, his back hitting the bus seat’s backrest, but Hanbin was too close.

He always had a problem with respecting other people’s personal spaces.

As a buffer, Jinhwan placed his choco cone between their faces, making Hanbin smile. “Yes,” Jinhwan said breathlessly.

Hanbin bit into his ice cream, once, twice… thrice, until Jinhwan pulled it back—partly due to his not wanting Hanbin to finish his ice cream and mostly due to Hanbin being too close that he panicked, not knowing what to do. Hanbin, not expecting the move, lurched forward, his cold lips laced with chocolate ice cream landing on Jinhwan’s, completing an open-mouthed kiss.

The world faded for Jinhwan the minute their lips touched. And it wasn’t as if Hanbin pulled back as soon as he realized their lips touched—he stayed there, moving so that his finger was on Jinhwan’s chin. Jinhwan’s eyes willingly closed, his senses on overdrive, as Hanbin closed his hyung’s mouth by applying slight pressure from his finger on Jinhwan’s chin.

And then he moved his lips, ever so slightly, pressing them against Jinhwan’s. He was soft, cold, and strangely familiar.

Then he was gone, and the cold and emptiness that Jinhwan felt wasn’t from the ice cream anymore.

Jinhwan slowly opened his eyes, and he saw Hanbin, now seated a full seat away from him. His eyes were filled with conflicting emotions, and it was paired with a deep frown on his face, like he was trying to figure out what he just did, and what it would mean. On the other hand, Jinhwan touched his lips, which felt different now. Hanbin wasn’t his first kiss—Jinhwan knew what it was like to be _really_ kissed—but there was so much purity and innocence in the way Hanbin kissed him that he wished this was his first.

“Well, that was a good practice,” Hanbin said, a tremor in his voice, and he coupled it with a nervous laugh.

Jinhwan, appalled, was unable to speak, so he just raised an eyebrow. He could feel all the emotions bubbling inside him going up his throat, and he felt his throat hurting.

He wanted to cry, to scream, and to be angry, in that order.  

 _PRACTICE?!_ he wanted to say, but he didn’t—he couldn’t find the strength to speak. He could feel his body activating its defense mechanism, turning numb, and getting ready for flight instead of fight.

”Hyung—”

“Screw you, Kim Hanbin.”

Jinhwan stood up, throwing the remnants of his ice cream down Hanbin’s lap. He grabbed his bag and pushed Hanbin as he was blocking the exit—pushed him hard so that the younger boy felt on the bus’s floor, landing on his butt with a yelp. And then he stormed out of the bus, despite the calls of the bus driver, and walked as fast as his feet could take him, tears blinding his path while he ran away from Hanbin.

The next day, Jinhwan didn’t ride the bus. He didn’t ride the bus anymore after that, asking his sister to drop him off before she went to her university.  

The next day, news also broke that Hanbin and Jennie, the girl in his school that he was courting, were officially an item.


	2. I just want to get back to us

“How’s Jennie?”

Hanbin and Jinhwan had just finished ordering when Jinhwan posed the question. The question surprised Hanbin, making him pause, but he recovered quite quickly. He stopped himself from issuing a smirk, because out of all the questions, of course his hyung would choose this one to start their conversation with. “I heard she’s doing well,” he replied, his tone nonchalant.

“You heard?” Jinhwan prompted. He knew Hanbin and Jennie were still together, staying strong even if they went to different universities for their degrees. His sister updated him from time-to-time about Hanbin, even if all she knew was that he and Hanbin had a falling out.

“Yeah,” Hanbin said, grabbing a piece of the tissue from the dispenser and, unconsciously, started to shred it into pieces. “We broke up two years ago.”

“Oh,” Jinhwan replied, his eyes on the pile of shredded tissue forming in front of Hanbin. “ _Oh_.”

Hanbin let out a long exhale, making Jinhwan look up. Hanbin fixed him a gaze, and Jinhwan tried his best to hold it. “It wasn’t working. It hadn’t for a while—at least the romantic aspect of it. It took us some time to realize that we settled into some sort of companionship; we became the best of friends instead of lovers. The spark was gone.”

Jinhwan didn’t speak, so Hanbin continued to explain. “We stayed friends. Really good friends. I think that’s why people thought we were still together. But she’s dating someone else now.”

The older guy nodded slowly, still processing. He didn’t know what else to say to the first guy he had fallen in love with, and the first guy who had shattered his heart into pieces.

_Was I worth an explanation?_ he thought.

“Hyung,” Hanbin said, reaching out for Jinhwan’s hand. Jinhwan’s reflexes were fast, though, as he pulled it back as soon as he saw Hanbin move.

A pained expression dimmed Hanbin’s face. “Can I explain what happened that day?”

Jinhwan’s jaw clenched. “If you want this meet-up to last longer, I think it’s best that we don’t go back to that day.” His voice was so cold that it sent shivers down Hanbin’s spine. The younger guy opened his mouth to speak but the waiter arrived, serving them their drinks and the appetizers.

Hanbin stared at the nachos that was Jinhwan’s choice. But his hyung wasn’t touching it—he had found something interesting in his iced lemon tea drink. It was painfully awkward, and Hanbin was almost regretting he had asked Jinhwan out for lunch.

Until he remembered why.

It wasn’t a stroke of luck that Hanbin and Jinhwan had ran into each other. It took a lot of convincing Jinhwan’s sister for her to reveal where he was working, because a quick Google check told him the older guy wasn’t in any form of social media. Hanbin had to prove to her that his intentions were sincere for wanting to see his hyung again. It took a lot of hard work—quite literally and figuratively—as he had to help in Seiyeon’s shop for three full weekends in a row, from opening to closing the store. She handed him the most difficult tasks in the store, and he did them all, with no complaints.   

“You hurt him, you know that? I’m not entirely sure what happened before, but you hurt him badly. He even asked our parents if he could switch schools. What did you do, Kim Hanbin?” Seiyeon, Jinhwan’s sister, had told him, the first time they met up.

Hanbin blinked, and once he opened his eyes again, they switched to a more determined pair. _Remember the why_ , he told himself. _You didn’t go through all of that with Seiyeon noona just to give up today. Remember the why—the one who is in front of you right now._

With a deep breath, he said, “I know you don’t owe me anything. You don’t owe me the time that you’re giving me now, especially after what happened before. But please, just give me ten minutes. That’s all I ask. Ten minutes.”

When Jinhwan didn’t stand up, Hanbin let out a sigh of relief, even if the hard part has yet to come. Jinhwan reached for the nachos, and then motioned for Hanbin to continue with an almost imperceptive nod.

“I was young and stupid, but that doesn’t excuse what I did to you,” Hanbin started. “I was confused—you were my friend and my hyung, someone I admired a lot, and I—” he paused, closing his eyes momentarily as the words were failing him. He had practiced this speech for so many times but here he was, losing it. _Remember the why_. “I didn’t know what or how I felt for you. But I knew I wanted more.”

“So, you kiss me, tell me it was just practice, and then you go to Jennie. Sure,” Jinhwan said, his voice thick with sarcasm. He smirked, and Hanbin missed that smirk, he missed his hyung’s face, missed _him_ , but not yet.

He hasn’t earned Jinhwan back yet.

“Society tells us another man cannot love another man. We grew up with that. We grew up _in_ that, being told that loving someone who bears the same sex was abnormal and weird. People would vilify and ostracize you if you do. We have seen far worse things had happened to people who…” Hanbin sighed, shaking his head. “And I… I was young— _we_ were young—but I was already sure of one thing at that time: that I love you. I was in love with you, Jinhwan hyung. I was thirteen, and that was the sole thing that I was very sure of,” Hanbin said, letting his words sink in.

Hanbin looked up at his hyung, and their eyes met. He couldn’t read Jinhwan’s eyes—he lost that ability after years of not being in contact with him.

“I wasn’t sure if it was something that you also felt for me, too. I was _scared_ , hyung. Both of how I felt towards you and how you felt towards me,” Hanbin continued. “If I confessed to you, would you look at me weirdly and reject me, because you don’t feel the same and you think I’m crazy? If I kissed you, would you push me away?”

“You did that all on your own, Hanbin,” Jinhwan said, stubborn. “ _You_ rejected me. _You_ pushed me away. You drove that wedge between us when you said the most damning of all words after you kiss someone.”  

“I know, hyung, I know!” Hanbin said, sighing heavily. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “And I regret doing that—wait, hyung—” Hanbin stopped when Jinhwan’s words hit him. “If I confessed at that time, do you mean…?”

Jinhwan nodded slowly, a bitter smile on his face. “I was sure of you, Hanbin, more than anything else I have ever been at that time.” He took another nacho and then slathered it with the cheese sauce and ground beef that came with it, popping it into his mouth. “I didn’t lie when I said you were easy to fall in love with, because I already was in love with you.”

Hanbin placed his head in his hands, as if washing it underwater. “I screwed up,” he said when he emerged. “Oh god, I screwed us up bad.”

Jinhwan nodded. “I think you had a chance to fix it, but Jennie happened.” He fixed Hanbin a serious look. “ _Why_ did she happen?”

“I liked her, too. I liked her a lot,” Hanbin said with a small smile, as if it was something that he had grappled with for years and had only managed to figure it out recently. “Not in the same level as I loved you, but I did love her, too.”

“Oh,” Jinhwan said, realizing what Hanbin was saying.

“She was the socially acceptable choice,” Hanbin admitted. “I don’t regret that she happened, because she’s one of my life’s best chapters—but I regret the way she happened.”

Jinhwan and Hanbin fell into a spell of silence, and Hanbin started to shred another piece of tissue again, waiting for Jinhwan to speak. The waiter arrived with their food, but again, no one dared to touch it.

And then Jinhwan stood up, fishing for his wallet and throwing some money on the table. He gave Hanbin a quick, slight bow, and before Hanbin could even react, he was walking out the restaurant.

“Hyung—” Hanbin said, grabbing him by the arm just as he reached the restaurant’s doors. “Where are you going?”

Jinhwan gave a scalding look at Hanbin’s hand on his arm, and Hanbin removed it. He was on guard, however, because Jinhwan still had a chance to walk away.

“Your ten minutes were up,” Jinhwan said, shrugging, and then he pushed the door open. Hanbin ran after him, matching Jinhwan’s strides as the hyung brisk-walked.

“Hyung, please—can you stop?!” Hanbin yelled, blocking Jinhwan’s way with his taller figure. Jinhwan stopped, glaring at him, and Hanbin had never felt this loathed in his entire life with the way the older guy was looking at him.

“What do you want, Kim Hanbin?” Jinhwan said through gritted teeth. He pushed Hanbin’s chest with all his might, and the younger guy stepped back due to the force. “Why are you doing this?”

“I want you back, hyung,” Hanbin said, his voice breaking. “I just want to get back to us—and I don’t care if it’s as your friend or something more, but I want to be back in your life.”

Jinhwan gave Hanbin another push, and this time, Hanbin stood his ground. “Who gave you the right, Kim Hanbin, to just pop up into my life and do this?” Jinhwan spat, brushing the angry tears that had escaped the confines of his eyes with the back of his hand. “I was doing fine. I was living _my_ life. And you—” He let out a frustrated growl. “You’re selfish, Hanbin. I don’t know why I even fell in love with you in the first place.”

Jinhwan turned to walk the other way, and Hanbin stepped to block his way again. Jinhwan punched him in the arm, not just once but thrice, making Hanbin yelp. He had small fists, but they packed a lot of energy, and Hanbin swore the spots that Jinhwan hit would bruise by tomorrow. “I came here to fix us.”

“You’re six years too late—”

“And I will be forever stuck in whatever past you encased me in if you don’t give me a chance, Kim Jinhwan!” Hanbin yelled in frustration. “Let me earn you back, hyung. _Please_.”

Jinhwan tried to catch his breath, taking in huge gulps of air, as he pondered on Hanbin’s plea. The younger guy reached for him and he stepped back in response. Hanbin then raised his arms up as if in surrender, and then, using his right hand, getting a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to Jinhwan. Jinhwan hesitated before taking it, using it to wipe his tears that already mixed with the sweat on his face.

“Hyung, please…” Hanbin said, when Jinhwan didn’t speak after a full minute.

“Okay,” Jinhwan said, dragging the word so it sounded longer than two syllables, and relief flooded Hanbin.

Jinhwan took a step towards Hanbin, looking up at him, eyes still unreadable to Hanbin. And then, in a stable, resolute voice, he said, “Earn me.”

A slow smile spread on Hanbin’s lips, that determined look back in his eyes as he said, "Challenge accepted." 


	3. There's me and you all living in the same place

“Hey, I am leaving now. If you do not leave in ten minutes you will be late!”

Jinhwan sighed, shaking his head at his housemate, who was still showering. He wasn’t sure if his reminder was even heard, until there came a muffled “Yes, mom!” from the bathroom. He grabbed his keys from the hooks by the door and was about to head out when he hit a wall of lean muscle.

“Oof,” said the wall of muscle, and Jinhwan stepped back slowly.

“What are you doing here?” Jinhwan asked, as he settled back onto his feet and finding his balance. Hanbin was the wall of muscle, an easy smile on his face, the kind that also made his eyes smile and showed his dimples.

Hanbin held up a takeaway bag. “Earning you,” he said simply. “I got you breakfast bagels and coffee.”

Jinhwan smirked. “Earning me by plying me with food,” he said simply, but he was already taking the takeaway bag from him, careful so that he wouldn’t spill the coffee. He shouldn’t have allowed Hanbin to drop him off at his apartment after work because it meant Hanbin knowing where he lived, but he felt bad that the guy had waited at their office lobby for five hours until he came out. Hanbin said he could work at their office lobby as his boss had already went back, and Jinhwan didn’t even know if that was true.

“They did say that food is the way to a man’s heart,” Hanbin said, that dimpled smile staying on his face. His eyes were bright and open, and it almost caused Jinhwan’s heart to flutter except that Jinhwan had put his walls up. 

Jinhwan rolled his eyes. “I think that only applies if the food was actually _cooked_ by the person who was offering it,” he quipped, making Hanbin chuckle.

“We’ll get there,” Hanbin said with a wink, and then Jinhwan got confused as Hanbin’s expression suddenly changed to a shocked look. Hanbin cussed under his breath, eyes wide, and mouth dropping open. Hanbin wasn’t looking at him—he was looking _behind_ him—and Jinhwan turned to follow Hanbin’s line of sight. 

And then Jinhwan had to cuss himself, too, because his housemate was walking around in his full naked glory. He was using the other end of the white towel slung over his shoulder to dry his hair, which was still dripping wet from the shower, whistling while he’s at it.

 _He always had a pretty butt,_ Jinhwan thought, and he shook that thought away from his head.  

“ _YA! KIM JIWON!_ ” Jinhwan yelled, and his roommate looked at him too innocently. When he saw that Jinhwan was at the door and that he was with someone, the man he called Kim Jiwon just smiled his wide smile, and then gave the two dumbstruck guys at the door a casual wave.

And then Jiwon disappeared into his room without another word.

“I—um— _Who_?” Hanbin was the first one to recover after some thirty seconds of silence and of staring at the spot that Jiwon had vacated. He looked at Jinhwan, who was red in the face and who seemingly wanted to disappear already into the wall behind him if only it was physically possible.

And then the hyung shook his head, sighing. “That’s my roommate, Jiwon.”

“And he walks around naked. In your house,” Hanbin said slowly, still processing the event that had just transpired and emphasizing the last phrase.

Jinhwan shrugged. “It’s his house, too,” came the simple answer, as if it was a normal occurrence for Jiwon or him to be naked at one point or another in their house in each other’s presence.

“Anyway, I’m going to be late for—” Jinhwan asked, cutting himself off as he frowned. “Hey, why are you still here? Weren’t you supposed to have left the city?”

It was Hanbin’s turn to shrug. “Oh. I’m on consignment to this client. I’m going to be working under them for six months.” He looked at Jinhwan, his gaze soft. “I’m a city boy for six months.”

“Ah,” Jinhwan replied, and before he could say something more, the door behind him opened, churning out a fully clothed Jiwon. He was wearing a crisp powder blue polo shirt and slacks, but he had rolled his sleeves up first. A few buttons of his polo shirt was popped open. He looked preppy casual, and even Hanbin had to admit he looked gorgeous.

Jiwon frowned when he saw Jinhwan still standing outside. “Eh, I thought you left already, hyung?” he said, placing his arm over Jinhwan’s shoulder. Jinhwan gave him a small smile and they exchanged a look that Hanbin couldn’t quite place.

“Well, your entire walk was a very big distraction,” Jinhwan replied, and Jiwon chuckled.

“You must be Hanbin,” Jiwon said, offering his other free hand, and Hanbin accepting it, giving Jiwon’s hand a firm shake. “You were the topic of last night’s conversation.”

“Was I?” Hanbin said, as Jiwon released his hand. He saw Jinhwan nudge Jiwon in the ribs, causing the other guy to wince slightly.

“Yeah. I heard you’re making a comeback in my hyung’s life,” Jiwon said, removing his arm around Jinhwan and rubbing the spot that Jinhwan had nudged. He closed the door and locked their apartment, cocking his head towards the lift. The three of them started to walk, Jiwon wedging himself between Jinhwan and Hanbin, which made the eldest scratch his head.

“It won’t be easy,” Jiwon said, pressing the down button on the lift’s panel. “ _I_ am not going to make it easy for you.” He smirked after he finished issuing the threat, and the look on his eyes was menacing. Hanbin knew Jiwon meant it. _Who is this guy to Jinhwan?_ Hanbin thought. He tried to look beyond Jiwon to see Jinhwan, to maybe get some clues, but the eldest was looking down on his shoes, finding them suddenly interesting.

The lift dinged open, and Jiwon pulled Jinhwan in, and Hanbin hesitated. _Why am I hesitating?_ Hanbin asked himself, and before he could give it another thought, he saw Jinhwan nod, as if inviting him in. He joined the housemates, and but somehow regretted when he felt suffocated by the thick tension in the air, all seventeen floors down.

“This is you,” Jiwon said, when the lift opened at the ground floor, and it was only then did Hanbin notice that basement 3 was also pressed in the lift’s panel board.

“Jiwon, he can ride—” Jinhwan started, but Jiwon issued a sharp shake of his head, making Jinhwan stop.

“With us, no. Not today, hyung. He hasn’t earned it yet,” Jiwon said firmly, and Jinhwan exhaled a resigned sigh. The eldest turned to Hanbin, giving him an apologetic look, and Jiwon extended his hand to block the closing of the lift doors, also showing Hanbin the way out.

“I’m not going to give up easily, you know that, right?” Hanbin said, his voice gruff and with a hint of anger.

Just before the lift doors closed, Hanbin saw Jiwon sporting a mischievous grin. “We’ll see,” he heard the man say.

Hanbin growled in frustration, balling his hands into tight fists.  

******

“Ow!” Jiwon yelped when Jinhwan punched him in the arm as the lift descended to the basement.

Jinhwan wasn’t having it—he punched Jiwon three more times before finally stopping. “ _What the hell was that?!_ ”

“Did you see his face, hyung?” Jiwon said, amused. “Dude couldn’t figure out what was happening.”

“ _I_ couldn’t figure out what was happening!”

Jiwon chuckled, and he pushed his hyung out of the lift when the doors opened. “Hyung, before last night, I didn’t even know who this guy was—much more what he did to you six years ago. And we’ve been friends for four years! And then here he comes, trying to upend your life. It shouldn’t be easy for him. _You_ shouldn’t make it easy for him.”

The pair located Jiwon’s car. Jinhwan slid into the passenger side, as Jiwon went around the car to get to the driver’s seat. “I am _not_ making it easy for him,” Jinhwan said stubbornly.

“Whatever.”

Jiwon started the car, and they left, silence reigning for about four blocks before Jiwon spoke. “I don’t want him to hurt you again, hyung,” he said, his voice laced with worry and concern. When Jinhwan turned to look at him, there was a slight frown etched in his brows, and Jinhwan nodded.

Jinhwan reached for Jiwon, giving his arm a squeeze. “I know. Thank you for looking out for me,” he said quietly. Jiwon glanced at him, a small smile on his face.

Jinhwan smiled back, and it only lasted for a couple of seconds when he cast Jiwon a suspicious look. He removed his hand, and then said, “Did you walk out naked on purpose?”

Jiwon laughed. “I didn’t even know he was there! That show was for you,” he teased, making Jinhwan blush.

“Shut up, Jiwon,” he said with a pout, making Jiwon laugh even harder.


End file.
